My Children
by asyndela
Summary: Have you ever wondered the full story on how Miss Peregrine found all the children? A collection of small stories on how Miss Peregrine was to the rescue in finding new peculiar children to care for. Bookverse and an original idea :)


**Hi guys! I had to fix this story twice now, haha.**

 **1st: I wrote Olive by accident.**

 **2nd: There was a bug on some computers that coded the whole story for some reason...**

 **So here's a better draft for you!**

Emma:

It was a cool windy day as Emma stood in her father's field, her golden hair glinting in the sunlight as she stared towards the sunset.

She liked the heat.

While her family was cooped inside, covering themselves with cloth and putting on their heavy clothes in the snowy winter, Emma was outside with her bloomers and undershirt on.

No matter the weather, she was always extremely hot.

It became so bad that a day came along where her hands began to itch, then to swell, and then to grow so hot that she plunged them into a case of ice holding fish at the market that her family was visiting. All the ice slowly began to melt and the fish slowly began to boil.

The grocer screamed at her. "You ruined my fish!" In a thick accent, "witch!"

Emma began to cry.

Then, Emma's hands caught fire completely making her cry harder. Emma's mother -who was right behind her- began to hold her fingers in a cross, while her father began to pick her up forcefully and dump her into a nearby mud puddle,

That evening her mother ran out of the house, never to return, thinking Emma was a demon from hell. After, Emma's father beat her and locked her away in shed. When she tried to escape, he tied her down with asbestos sheets, not even untying her so she could feed herself.

"Please!" Emma pleaded bending her flaming arms in a distorted way, "I will leave! Never to return!"

Her father turned, his menacing big arms pounding into her face, "SHUT YOUR LOUSY MOUTH!"

As time went on, her younger sister, Julia, felt so terrible, knowing that she didn't deserve to be beaten in such a cruel way for something she didn't mean to do.

Julia freed her late at night and Emma ran away. Emma went to a circus where a man gladly gave her the job as a fire-eater. She became happy, befriending other people the best she could, feeling like she belonged because so many people liked her performances. They would say that she was 'unreal' and 'amazing' and she was completely ecstatic. Sadly as time went on, the payments she was given was only enough to feed her, and not much. What was even worse, was that the man who hired her, couldn't stand her anymore since she kept setting fire to everything she touched. Miraculously, a woman found Emma at the circus and gave her a job opportunity that could get her more money. Emma was tricked, instead of getting money, she became slave for sale. Eventually she was drugged, gagged, and chained in the back of a truck as a slave. She cried on the streets, hoping one day she would be taken away from this awful place. She became depressed, bruised cut and hurt.

As all hope was lost, another day strapped to the car with a 1,000$ sign on her.

Then, something caught her eye, a.

She wore black, when everyone else wore bright lively colors, and she was walking closer to her.

She tried to yell for help through her gagging rope. Her lips started to crack and bleed through her muffled screams. Blood slowly went through her hair as she began to cry.

The lady started to walk faster and came towards Emma with warm eyes. She slowly took the rope from Emma's mouth, and inspected her starving body.

"It's alright dear," The lady said with a kind smile.

Emma squealed a another woman came up to her with a menacing look.

"You will need to pay for that!" The woman screamed to the lady.

"That will not be an issue," The lady said, handing her a satchel full of coins.

The woman snarled, "Take her away." She untied her and threw her to the ground.

Emma gave a small grunt as the lady tried to hurry and pick her up. But, every time the lady tried to pull her up, Emma would burn her.

The lady pulled on a pair of gloves and slowly picked up Emma so that she could walk.

"T-Thank you." Emma managed to say.

"Can you walk on your own Miss Bloom?"

"I'm sure I can manage," she paused. "How do you know my name..?" She asked weakly.

"It's my duty to know Emma." Alma looked concernedly at the young, bloody, beaten up girl as she handed her the gloves, "are you sure you're alright?"

Emma nodded weakly, "P-please tell me who you are Miss… You're scaring me…" SHe put on the gloves stiffly.

Alma frowned, "you shouldn't be frightened."

"Who are you?"

"Miss Alma Lefay Peregrine, but since you are going to be under my care, headmistress Peregrine would be perfect. Or, if you prefer Miss Peregrine."

Emma raised her eyebrow, "You're named after bird… And you're a headmistress?"

"Yes." Miss Peregrine smiled enthusiastically as they walked down the road together.


End file.
